The Gaines Family
The Gaines family is one of the largest families featured in Sad Otters. Those among the family are characterized by fantastical wealth, lengthy noses, aptitude with esper abilities, and an unmistakeable strangeness to them. It's no secret to anyone that the Gaines family is a strange collection of individuals, with seemingly no connection to one another other than blood. Still, there's a great sense of family among members, and even the more shut-in of their ranks will often come out for holidays, reunions, and other assorted get-togethers. The Gaines family is generally associated with the roleplayer Bokkun. Most appearances are either in games hosted by said player, or by that very person. Origins The first Gaines to appear in an RP was Verity Gaines in Hell is Suite. Her original bio and pixel sprite were designed by that game's host, Phantom. Her full appearance was made by her player, Bokkun, who went out of his way to depict her in an exagerated and cartoonish manner. Other characters close to Verity, such as Fredrick, Patricia, and Archibald Gaines were namedropped in said RP, created on the fly to fill in a general breakdown on the Gaines' proud family history. During Hell is Suite 2, the topic of how many living Gaines there were arose. When prompted to answer, Bokkun gave the answer of 37, and typed up a family tree that started with Geremy and featured almost everyone below him. Those that were not featured at this point were Polosarius Gaines, Kimothy Gaines, Sparky Tempest, and Morgan Gaines. A family tree was later drawn up, and subsequently revised to feature sprite artwork of all characters listed. When asked where the family began later on, and extension to the tree was made that started from Sinthia and filled in all gaps between her and Geremy. The history of the Gaines family is very impromptu and hasty, but once a detail about the family is given it is rarely forgotten or retconned. Gaines Game "gaines game when?" The first Gaines Game RP was made to appease a number of people who joked about it. The thought was that, since there were so many designs already made for the family, it only made sense for this group of players to toss them all into some sort of killing game. Never one to pass up on a good meme, Bokkun complied. Bokkun selected a number of Gaines, mostly younger family members, and wrote up a scenario in which they were all blackmailed to take part in a game hosted by family myth, Gregory Gaines. The character of Matsuda Minori (returning from an NPC role in Hell is Suite), was added to the cast list as a secret player, not known to the others at the game's beginning. The format of the game was ostensibly Werewolf, though the rules were handled very loosely, and those elements quickly fell into the background. Identity thief Lyra Ditto in the guise of Stellar Gaines and Makoto Gaines were chosen to be the Werewolf and Minion respectively, Valor Jr. 2 was selected as the Coward, and Matsuda Minori had no role at all. In this game, it was revealed that Stellar Gaines had been dead for some time. Erica Gaines was almost killed, but was revived in the epilogues by Gregory. The only member of the family to truly die in this game was Valor Jr., who was murdered by his twin brother Valor Jr. 2. Gaines Game 2: Cops and Robbers "What the fuck" Gaines Game 2 was announced very suddenly, with no build up at all, late in November of 2019. The scope of the game was much smaller, only featuring six family members as players. Unlike the first game, all players this time around were very closely related. The relationships included were fathers, mothers, children, sisters, and brothers; unlike in the first game, where members from opposite ends of the family tree met. The lead up to this game was rough. About 17 players signed up, but only 6 were originally accepted. The original 6 players chosen via random chance were Swiggle as Muscular, Liminori as Calcium, Asiantrash as Protein, Fffafnir as Sugar, Avi as Toki, and Maxop as Power. Scheduling a session with this group proved tough. It took about a month to reach the very first session. By that point, two players had been swapped out. Asiantrash was replaced by Desert for the role of Protein, and Jamsterbuggy substituted for Fffafnir in the role of Sugar. Makoto Gaines, spiteful towards the family as a result of Gaines Game 1, recruited Odd to assist him in gathering these six members of the family for a game. His ultimate goal in doing so was to determine the morality of Muscular Gaines, and see if the boy with a good sense for justice was a ray of hope among the scum that was the Gaines family. The structure of the game was Cops and Robbers. Muscular, as the Sheriff, had to uncover who among his family were criminals, and which of them was the innocent Hostage. The roles were given based on each characters' history. Sugar Gaines, who had commited no great sin, was granted the role of Hostage. The role of Mastermind was randomly given to Protein Gaines, whose crime was attempting to win his guilty brother and innocent verdict on technicality and loopholes. On January 3rd, 2020, the first and last session (barring epilogues) of Gaines Game 2 was held. Toki Gaines was killed in the first round, and both Sugar and Muscular died shortly afterwards as punishment for refusing to play along. The game ended in a single session, making it one of the shortest roleplays to be held in all of Sad Otters. Category:Bloodlines